Arthur
}} Arthur Manfred (Pronunciation) .Gen Arcadia - Arthur Manfred Appearance To be added. Personality Mannerisms and quirks persist from a past life of apparent aristocracy -- of what degree, Arthur assumes nearly the highest, if only to placate his frayed ego. Since awakening from his brief, deathly slumber, he has only his own personal, perfectionist tendencies and deathbed belongings to determine who he was in life. These items are dear to him, being the few pieces of the past-life jigsaw puzzle he has. Selfish and largely uncooperative, Arthur's primary fixation has been finding his own answers to the questions of his curse and the extent of its reach into, what he assumes to be, the very last remnants of his soul. Does he even still have a soul, as they call it? Tormented by his relentless immoral urges combating with his moral mind, Arthur can easily come across manic and frazzled. Nights of the waxing moon leading up to the full moon manifest an increase in odd behavior and a gradual loss of control over impulse. He swears he is in control, but his elongated fangs and ever growing claws do well to instill fear regardless. His lithe and outwardly frail body screams for nourishment, and not the poor excuse of it that has come so far from his relentless plant life pursuits... It has been some time since he has recalled feeling bloated and full, but does this mean his vampirism is only progressing? The lack of memory during the most vulnerable nights to the curse frightens him. Surely, if there were any neighbors, they would be able to confirm his suspicions -- if they don't kill him first. Abilities Lunar Phase Peculiar affiliation with the lunar phases, wherein mania grows as the moon waxes and finally peaks with the light of a full moon. Be wary of bloodlust, he's working on it but heavens, stop smelling so good. With increased vampiric mania, his eyes, fangs, and nails may morph into more sinister features. Night Vision While he may not have the ability to transform into a nighttime creature capable of flight, he does have the ability of night vision via the presence of tapeta lucida, much like those of nocturnal animals. Swiftness Abnormally quick and quiet in movement. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔�� Growing plants/growing plants → Through centuries of study and diligent journaling, Arthur has become incredibly skilled in understanding the individual needs of plant species and under which specific conditions they thrive or take on other properties. However, on the other hand of the purpose of these studies, he has discovered methods of extracting the life force within various plant species and the side effects in the being doing so. During particular phases of the lunar cycle as of late, he has found a subconscious drain of life in non-sentient beings such as these cultivated plants. This grows ever more frightening for him and he suspects the only way to stop this spread of withering is to indulge in sin. ✔�� Full moon/new moon → The absence of the sunlit moon results in more human or normal behavioral tendencies and a reversion to average strength/prowess. ✔�� Nighttime/daytime → While nighttime is calming and offers, at the very least, a psychological rejuvenation, broad daylight quickly becomes exhausting. He won't wither away himself, but he will pull up his cowl and become much more tired and irritable. �� Foul smelling seasonings/other repellants → Particular herbs, spices, and seasonings like garlic and salt either smell or taste so terrible as to cause his face to wrinkle and twist in disgust. While it won't cause him physical harm, he will ask the possessor of such disgusting substances to kindly throw them very far away. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ His shadows and reflections never seem quite right, if they were to show at all. ★ Romantic advances or gestures are almost entirely lost on him. Please display yourself modestly. ★ He has likely outlived a fair amount of the folks he had briefly visited with in passing, leaving him almost entirely in a state of feeling hopelessly forgotten and alone with no thought of ever encountering past acquaintances again. Seeing familiar faces reminds him what it is to feel at least an ounce of joy. ★ He does not require many material goods to thrive, and therefore is able to live comfortably enough day to day without amassing a wealth of fortune. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tastania